Escape is Impossible
by aikodarkling
Summary: Shoto Todoroki had no idea why he was here, and what power was injected into his body every week by the curly, green-haired scientist plus his team. All he knew was his name and number, which were imprinted on a card the first day he arrived at the institution. Only he didn't know how he got here and can't remember anything before Day One.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Failed Attempt**

The endless ringing of alarm drills snapped Shoto awake and he climbed out of his metal bed, feeling a burst of adrenaline rush through him. As if by clockwork, all subjects opened the door of their cell and step out onto the corridor, feeling manacles snap round their ankles and wrists. The teenagers wore matching, long-sleeved, light grey jumpsuits, black plimsoles and a collar around the neck. Shoto joined the array of teenagers and followed them patiently to a big, metal door with several windows. An electronic voice called through a speaker:

"Can test subject #42 enter"

A blond boy with a large, black zigzag dyed into his hair stepped forward, holding a metal card with his number imprinted onto it. As if by magic, the door immediately opened, and the blond stepped inside.

Shoto watched through a small window as #42 stepped into a metal box and grin bravely. Assistants crowed round him and placed sensors all over his limbs and place a headset on his temples.

"Let's begin the 63rd weekly test. Please state your assigned name and number" spoke a familiar, young voice.

"Denki Kaminari, 42"

"Begin"

He shuffled his feet, so they were shoulder-width apart and held his palms out. Shoto intently watched as Kaminari took a deep breath and shut his eyes. After a couple of seconds, miniscule sparks of electricity crackled out of his fingertips.

"Hey, I did it!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the sparks ceased to come out his fingertips and Kaminari groaned.

"Failed attempt. Please exit back to your cell"

The blond boy patiently waited for the scientists to remove the equipment and he left the well-lit room through a back door.

"Can test subject #43 enter"

Shoto stepped forward and silently lifted his metal card, that he'd pulled out of his right leg pocket. He stepped into the room and saw a multitude of cameras perching on tripods pointing directly at him, like predators watching their prey. A small crowd of scientists bustled around, holding clipboards and scribbling illegible notes down. Then, he scowled as the men and women placed strange equipment all over him and put the heavy headset on his forehead.

"Okay guys let's begin the 63rd weekly test" spoke a young man with curly, green hair and thick rimmed glasses into the camera's microphone "Please say your assigned name and number"

"Shoto Todoroki, 43" he spoke clearly.

"Begin"

Trying to clear his mind, Shoto held his palms flat and willed for a surge of power. He felt his right hand go slightly cold, but nothing else occurred.

"Failed attempt. Please exit back to your cell" spoke the green-haired man sympathetically.

Shoto cursed under his breath and flung open the back door; jamming his hand into a machine and feeling a sting in his index finger. He pulled his hand out and continued walking along the corridor and opened the door of his cell. Later, he shut his eyes and allowed slumber to envelop him.

Shoto Todoroki had no idea why he was here, and what power was injected into his body every week by the curly, green-haired scientist plus his team. All he knew was his name and number, which were imprinted on a card the first day he arrived at the institution. Only he didn't know how he got here and can't remember anything before Day One.

At exactly 7am, the alarm bells awoke Shoto again and he stretched before exiting the warm comfort of his bed. On a blank wall was a routine projected:

7am – Alarm wakeup call

7.15 am – Report promptly at the Main Hall for breakfast

7.30 am – Begin lessons

12.30 pm – Exit the classroom for lunch break

3.30 pm – Go to numbered cell and await further instructions. Your number should be called within the next three hours for a Daily Health Check.

7 pm – Report to the Main Hall for dinner

10 pm – Lights would immediately shut off

*On Sundays there would be a weekly test. Failure to arrive to the tests will result in severe punishment*

He dressed in the ordinary jumpsuit, combed his hair in a mirror with his fingers and brushed his teeth at a washstand in his room. Shoto stared at his reflection for a minute, hoping he'd recognise something from his past but discovering nothing. His eyes were abnormal along with his hair, one eye bright blue and the other murky grey, and one half of his hair white and the other scarlet. His eyes trailed from his face to his neck, where he stared at the collar that kept him captive day and night. On Day One, he found out that the collar had a GPS and a bomb hidden in it, so if he attempted to break it off, he'd be blown apart.

Leaving his room, he joined a crowd of people and met with a boy he always talked to along the way, named Katsuki Bakugo, #201.

"Hey man" spoke Shoto as he tapped Katsuki on the shoulder.

"Fuck off" Katsuki snapped back. His hair was very spiky and an ash blond colour, he also had glistening, red eyes that grew darker and more intimidating when he was in a foul mood.

"Ow, another fail?" Shoto said in a sarcastically sad tone "Fun fact: we're all failing these weirdo tests"

"Not everyone" and he pointed at a billboard above their heads.

The electronic board had a small picture of every subject accompanying their name and number. As well as this was the word Pass or Fail.

"Son of a…" Shoto whispered when he saw the name Momo Yaoyorozu, number 103 and a green Pass next to her face.

"See? Rumour has it she was able to create a doll out of thin air. Or her skin… there multiple comments but I don't know which are right"

"What even is this? Making stuff out of nothing, who does that? Why are we here?" complained Shoto.

"Shut up, you ask this all the time. I know as much as you do, which is nothing"

"Whatever, I just want to know. I hope there's something nice for breakfast. Maybe croissants…"

"You're crazy about food. Anyway, go away, nerd"

Shoto laughed and sauntered to his usual seat which was plastic and had a large '43' etched onto it. He slumped onto the chair and felt Kaminari's eyes on him.

"What?" he finally asked, turning to face him.

"Look next to you" the boy had a pale face and dark shadows under his eyes, rare for the normally optimistic boy.

Shoto turned to see seat #44 empty, which should be filled with a ginger-haired girl with pale, turquoise eyes and a chirpy voice.

"So what?" he asked, "She could just be late"

"No, bro. I heard stuff before I went to the test. Others heard it too" Kaminari whispered.

"Heard what?" he asked irritably.

"Apparently… she refused to leave her cell for the test"

Shoto choked on his dry cereal "Wait… what? What happened to her?"

"I don't know, but people said they heard screaming. Yesterday she kept saying she didn't want to be part of this organization anymore. Whatever that means. She didn't seem sane, to be honest"

"Do you think she found out something? Like, why were here?"

"Exactly! But…" Kaminari stopped short and looked across at a drone hovering nearby. He pressed his lips together and looked back at Shoto. "I'm gonna shut up now"

They both silently picked up their spoons and tried to forget the absence of the friendly, ginger girl.

For some unexplained reason, classes didn't follow the chronological numbering order, so Shoto wasn't plagued by the absence of #43 as she was from Class-B. He was in Class-A with a seemingly random mixture of boys and girls. Lessons were ordinary English, Math and Science lessons although they had a Moral Lesson each day, which was his first lesson today. He took a seat and felt shackles clamp round his ankles, as they usually do to every student in the class.

"What morals are shown in Shakespeare's Macbeth?" spoke a male, black-haired Teacher with dark circles under his eyes.

As a reading exercise, they had been reading a story about a man called Macbeth, however none of the students knew/remembered what Scotland, Monarchy, or Ghosts were.

A boy's hand shot up like a bullet, he had dark blue hair and rectangular glasses. He also had very large calf muscles which meant his jumpsuit trousers had to be cut short just below the knee "That craving power and fame won't bring you happiness, only downfall!"

"That's a step in the right direction. But I'm more thinking about the ending. Did Macbeth deserve to die?"

The class was silent for a second, then a girl with very pink skin (maybe she was sunburnt or had a skin condition?) and matching pink hair raised her hand slowly.

"Yes?"

"I think he did, sir. He killed his friends and would've killed more if he lived"

"Anybody think otherwise?" queried the teacher.

Next was Katsuki to speak. He answered the question with more questions: "Who decides whether to kill someone or not? Is there, like, a guide? I mean, someone killed Macbeth, but was it his place to kill someone? Shouldn't killing someone be reserved naturally for the body itself, instead of another being?"

"Well done, 201. You're a quick learner"

Shoto wondered what happened when one's life ended, but his thoughts were interrupted when another student raised their hand pointedly.

"Isn't that what resulted to my friend, Itsuka Kendo, sir? She was killed, right? Otherwise she would've been at breakfast and wouldn't have been screaming last night when she broke the rules, sir"

Shoto's mouth dropped open and his heartbeat raced franticly. The student was a female with large, brown eyes and brown hair which was cut into a bob-like style. Out of the corner of his eye, Shoto noticed one of the drones that had been stalking them exit quickly. He clamped his hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, mentally pleading for the girl. Silence entered the room and the tension was almost tangible.

"What's your name and number" quietly asked the teacher, breaking the unwanted silence.

"Ochako Uraraka, 78"

"Well, I'd like to express my concern for number 44, as she has been infected with the flu. Which is why she isn't here today, because she's been held in the infirmary for decontamination purposes. So, Miss Uraraka, I advise that you wish your friend good health and continue learning instead of interrupting my lessons"

"Okay, sir. Thank you" she answered meekly, all confidence from earlier non-existent.

"Now, let's continue"

For the rest of the Moral Lesson, Shoto repeatedly glanced at the door, waiting for someone to take Uraraka away. Except, nothing happened. Which only worried Shoto more; he wondered what mysterious end his classmate would receive. The rest of the daily lessons were mundane and uneventful, and 3.30 rolled around slowly.

"Okay, times up. Return to your rooms now and wait for your number to be called" finally said the Teacher.

"Thank God" grumbled Katsuki as they left the classroom.

"Katsuki!" hissed Shoto and he jogged to keep up with the moody boy.

"What is it, nerd?"

"What do you think is going to happen to that girl? You know, the one that asked about Kendo?"

"Gonna be punished, maybe? I don't know, it's her own fault. Best advice is to just keep your head down and stay alive"

"I can't imagine you doing that! You're not that type of guy to follow orders and not fight back"

"Yeah, but I'm not stupid enough to die from saying the wrong shit. Now buzz off, nerd"

Shoto stomped to his cell and slammed the door, stress making his head feel painful. He threw himself onto his white bed and growled. A voice called through the speaker in his room:

"Number 43, please go to the nurse's office to take your daily medical test"

He stood up and left the room, feeling the leg shackles automatically return to his ankles. In the room was a small figure sitting on the chair with their back turned to him.

"Hey, it's me number 43" he declared and held up his card.

The person jumped and turned around, smiling warmly "Hey, Shoto"

"Hey! It's you" exclaimed Shoto, pointing at the green-haired scientist in front of him.

"Please don't point, and, yes, its me. My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm covering some of the nursing duty for the next two weeks. Sit down"

Shoto rapidly shut the door and sat down opposite the scientist on a plastic chair. The room was tiny and there was a few machines and a desk. Shoto leaned forward excitedly,

"I have so much to ask you" he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Dwindling Dreams and Fake Friends**

Izuku Midoriya seemed taken aback "Ask me? What do want

to ask?"

"Thank God I've met you; I've been dreaming of this day forever. Okay, so what's my name? What is my age? Why am I here at this place? Do I have a family?"

"Shoto… I can't tell you this, its classified information"

"Bullshit!" Shoto yelled in a fit of rage, "This is stuff I need to know, at least tell me my age"

"Please calm down" tentatively muttered Midoriya.

He took some deep breaths to try and calm himself "How old are you?"

"Huh? Me? I'm 21"

"I think I'm not much younger than you. Maybe, like, 18 or 19? I'm definitely not older than you"

"Let's move on with the health checks" he said brusquely.

"Just nod or shake your head-"

"Shoto!" Midoriya slammed a hand on the desk and the short burst of sound make Shoto jump "Calm down, or I'm going to have to ask to switch patients"

"Please don't, you're not like the others. I don't even know their names"

"Blood test first, I need to do the physical stuff"

Shoto held out his wrist and Midoriya's hands were smooth and delicate. On a closer look, though, they were littered with scars of varying size.

"Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't even know you, lets get to know each other first"

"Okay"

After a few minutes, Izuku looked at a screen on his desk and frowned "Well, your normal vitals are okay, but the serum is hardly affecting you at all, which is unusual. You see, most subjects should begin to show signs of extraordinary power after the 30th or so test, but you're obviously a slow starter"

"What is this serum?" Shoto couldn't help noticing that Midoriya still held his forearm gently whilst making circular patterns with his thumb.

"I don't know much about it, to be honest" he promptly changed the subject "Let's begin the mental tests. First off, I want you to tell me how your feeling and I'll write some notes down. After that, were going to do some quick intelligence exercises, like an IQ test, and then you can go. We might have to do the IQ test tomorrow because time is running fast"

Shoto thought for a seconds "What's an IQ test? And what's mental test?"

"The amnesia is really bad, huh. Well, an IQ test is a simple test, don't worry about that. A mental test is the stuff in… there" and he tapped Shoto's forehead to indicate his brain, letting go of his arm but making Shoto crave the touch again.

"Oh, I see"

"How are you feeling, Shoto? Say the three main emotions you are suffering, if you can"

"Angry. Confused. Annoyed"

"Negative… so why anger?"

"I'm mad at this facility for not telling me answers about my past. I want to know, but no one's telling me. I mean, its my story but it's been taken from me and I want it back"

"And why confusion?"

"What do you expect? I just wake up one day in some weird, white room. I get told a name, a number and some rules about this shitty collar"

"I understand, why are you annoyed?"

"I'm annoyed with myself. I do crap at the tests, and there's even someone passed whereas I'm nowhere near passing"

"Are there any positive emotions?"

"I guess I'm happy talking to you. I also like being with Denki and Katsuki as they're good people. Even though Denki badgers me with dumb statements and Katsuki moans and snaps, I think they care. I hope you care, as well. Even though you've probably been told to say all this stuff because it's your job"

Midoriya laughed cheerfully "Nah, I do care. I liked getting to know you today. You may leave"

"Are you not going to tell me anything?" begged Shoto "You've got to understand how frustrating this is"

"Y-You're eighteen. Almost nineteen. I'm not going to say anything else, please don't force me again. I can get badly punished if I tell you stuff. Don't forget, I'm an intern and just take recordings. Nothing important"

Shoto felt so overwhelmed with emotion that tears welled up in his eyes "Thank you. This means so much, so I won't tell anyone"

"See ya tomorrow. We'll do the IQ test then"

As soon as Shoto left, Izuku Midoriya grinned a manic smile. He's secured the necessary trust with the naïve child for his elaborate scheme to work. He clicked onto his computer screen and watched #43 through a drone, still carrying the crazy smile on his face.

"Kaminari!" shouted Shoto.

"Hey, bro. You look happy"

"Oh, I am" Izuku studied as Shoto flung his arms wide open but tripped when he foolhardily tried skipping with manacles round his ankles.

"You in love or something?" giggled #42.

Shoto hesitated, and Izuku leaned forward inquisitively "Actually… I think I am! It's love at first sight"

Izuku slowly switched off the computer and sat back. Then, he wrote some more notes down on his clipboard:

Shoto Todoroki #43

-Fears the unknown and never learning his past

-Will beg for answers, his weakness?

-Failing his tests and knows he is

-Very naïve, believes everything I say (even if its false)

-No clear positive emotions

-Doesn't seem to understand love

He yawned: being sympathetic was a tough job.

That night, Shoto lied on his metal bed with his arms tucked behind his head and the number 18 imprinted behind his eyelids. Finding a piece of his past had made him dizzy and ecstatic; one step closer.

_He woke up, head pounding and sweat pouring off his skin. His mind was an abyss of confusion; he couldn't think; he couldn't act. The boy sat up to see a mirror positioned in front of him, but he didn't know the person opposite him. He raised a right hand to a strange device on his neck, and the boy opposite him copied him. Stuck to the mirror was a rectangular, silver card with the words 'Shoto Todoroki, number 43' written on it. A slip of paper was alongside it is bearing the words: 'If you attempt to break the collar on your neck, the GPS will send immediate signals to us and the bomb will explode'. He turned to see a projection on the wall._

_Welcome. This is Day One of your unique therapy._

_Shoto held his hands up to his mouth and screamed shrilly, alerting flying, metal birds into his room._

"Hah!" Shoto sat bolt upright and rubbed his forehead, feeling tears roll down his cheeks and a headache form. He settled back down and whispered "You're eighteen, almost nineteen" repeatedly until he drifted back to sleep.

"Okay, students. We have a written test today. It's very easy… well for some of you" Shoto warily stared at the teacher in front of him who was clutching a heap of small slips of paper in his hands.

"What's the test on?" asked a student, who Shoto didn't know and didn't bother learning his name.

"You're about to find out" snapped the teacher as he started distributing the tests.

When he received one of the paper, Shoto read off a question printed in bold, black ink.

**WHY DO YOU THINK PEOPLE KILL OTHERS?**

He stared at the first question on the sheet and picked up a black pen. Re-reading the question repeatedly, he started writing languidly:

'I think it's to cure boredom. For example, some one could be experiencing a type of desire that only strong violence could cure. I'm not sure though, I've never killed someone.'

**Moral Lesson #64 (confidential teacher's notes)**

1st Question: Why do you think people kill others?

Predicted: -

80% will answer 'hatred'

15% will answer 'I don't know'

5% will answer something different

Next question:

**WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?**

Again, Shoto was stumped for what to write. He understood what fear was and know they would make a person uncomfortable and scared. He pondered on the connotations of fear: increase of heart rate, dizziness, sweating etc. Although, he never recollects experiencing fear since arriving at the institution.

'I don't really suffer from a fear. I want to know my past and I worry about never finding out, but I don't know what my fears would be when I discover my past'

**(confidential teacher's notes)**

2nd Question: What are you afraid of?

Predicted: -

90% will answer a fear such as heights or water etc.

10% will answer 'I don't know' or 'I don't feel fear'

Last question (good as he was starting to get bored)

**WHAT TYPE OF PERSON DO YOU THINK YOUR PAST SELF WAS?**

'I think my past self was a nice person. Calm and friendly. Gets along with others, has a good job and does well in school.'

**(confidential teacher's notes)**

3rd Question: What type of person do you think your past self was?

Predicted: -

95% will answer 'I don't know'

5% will guess something false.

"Hey, Shoto!" exclaimed Kaminari at lunch time.

"Oh, hey Denki"

"That test was different, what did you write for the last one?"

"Uh, I just put some stuff down. Like, I think I was a nice person who got along with others and stuff like that"

"Oh," laughed Kaminari "I just scribbled down 'I don't know'. I mean, that's a dumb question to ask a bunch of kids with no memories of their histories"

"Right" replied Shoto but fell into a deep, sombre mood afterwards. "But what did you put for the second one?" he mumbled.

"I put sharks, they're freaky and have sharp teeth, which is why I stay clear from that Kirishima kid" chirped Kaminari.

Kaminari stared humming a tune as Shoto watched the soup in his bowl swirl around as he stirred it with a metal spoon. He paused; something was wrong. He hadn't heard of this song, or any songs because he hadn't listened to any or can't remember any. Shoto gasped and banged his spoon on the plastic table, rapidly turning to Kaminari.

"You're humming!" he shrieked.

"What the hell? What's wrong with humming? This song has been in my head for days…"

He stopped short and stared back at Shoto, realising why Shoto was overreacting so dramatically. He remembered a song. From the past.

"What song was that?" swiftly asked Shoto.

"I don't know… I just know it. We don't listen to music here, right?"

"No, come on, Denki! Try and connect a memory with that song. Something you were doing when you were listening to it"

"For some reason… a car sounds right. Yeah, a car"

"You were in a car. Listening to this song. Now, where were you going and who was you with?"

Kaminari scrunched up his face and thought for a couple of seconds "Bro, its all foggy. I have no clue, but I'll keep trying to think and remember"

"Maybe that's what Kendo did. What if she used simple objects to connect herself to memories? For example, she could have seen a spoon, then thought deeply of eating something, then remembered that she was eating with someone and recognised their conversation. That's how she knew her past, and why she refused to co-operate. I just know it and we've got to try it" Shoto spoke quickly and confidently.

"Seems like a really wild accusation. That's gotta take some crazy memory skills and intelligence" doubted Kaminari.

"If you try really hard and keep practising, it's got to be a right step-" Kaminari quickly slapped a hand over Shoto's mouth and Shoto cringed at the touch.

"Shut up!" hushed Kaminari and he nodded towards a drone which was behind them. The drone continued moving and Shoto removed Kaminari's hand from his mouth.

"Thanks… how long do you think it was there?"

"And what do you think it heard?" the two boys paled and continued eating.

Izuku pushed back on his chair and whooped gleefully. Finally, Shoto was following the girl's lead; this is all that he'd hoped for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 They Know Too Much

The day after, Shoto and Kaminari attempted to train their brains to recollect the past, but all hope was lost.

"Come on" urged Shoto "What was that song called?"

"It's already slipping away" groaned Kaminari.

"Dammit" he growled.

"Hey, man. Maybe you're forcing it too much. Just relax and something will come to you"

"How can I relax?" he felt unwelcomed tears prickle in his eyes "I'm so frustrated, I hate this place"

"Come on, you have me and Katsuki. There's gotta be good stuff"

"I haven't seen Katsuki in ages, have you?"

"No, not since… wait"

Kaminari looked around the Hall for their unruly friend "Shit! He's not here, why didn't we realise earlier?"

"Was he in the moral lessons test?" quickly demanded Shoto.

"Definitely at the start because he said something weird to me before class. I didn't see him after class, though. He couldn't have left, could he?"

"What did he say before class?"

"Something like 'This place is bonkers, and we need to leave soon. Speak to me after class and get Shoto' I don't understand what he meant though"

"Why didn't you say earlier?" Shoto irritably snapped.

"Because he wasn't there!"

"I guess. That's two missing: Kendo and Katsuki. Where's that Uraraka girl?"

"Who's that?" bluntly questioned Kaminari.

"You know! The one who asked about Kendo during class"

"Oh, yeah" Kaminari looked around and nodded to the left of them "There"

Swiftly, he turned to the bubbly girl. Only, she wasn't bubbly; more like pale and trembling. There were other subjects next to her but were ignoring her and chattering to others.

"She doesn't look so good" murmured Kaminari.

"I'm gonna talk to her before class" decided Shoto instantly.

"I'm coming!" insisted Kaminari.

A bell drilled to indicate the start of lessons and all the children stood up and tucked in their chairs.

"Perfect timing" and Shoto dashed to catch up to Uraraka with Kaminari close behind him.

"Uraraka!" called out Kaminari and the girl stopped like a deer in the headlights.

"We have to talk to you" huffed Shoto.

"What is it?" sweat dripped down her forehead and her voice trembled unevenly.

"What do you know?" no beating round the bush for Shoto.

"I don't understand what you mean" she tried to push past Shoto but Kaminari stood in her way.

"Look," Shoto bent his face close to hers and Uraraka's eyes widened in confused terror "You know something either about Kendo or Katsuki, we need to know if it's about Katsuki"

"Bakugo, you mean?"

"Yep, him"

"Y-yeah, something's happened" her voice wobbled further.

"Can you tell us?" asked Kaminari.

"W-well, I was in class. Bakugo looked up and ripped his paper whilst staring at the teacher angrily, I don't know what was up with him, though. Then, some strong-looking people came into the room and took him away. They covered his mouth up and cuffed him, but he didn't retaliate, only cried a bit. Then they injected him within a couple of seconds of entering the room and he fell asleep"

"Took him?" started Kaminari but Shoto interrupted.

"How did no one see or hear this?"

"I don't know, I was so confused. Only I saw but they don't know I saw. They were silent, though. No one made a noise"

"Where did they take Katsuki?" whined Kaminari.

"Shit… we can't talk here" Shoto was rapidly filled with consternation "They're listening. Denki, we shouldn't have found that out. Uraraka shouldn't have seen Katsuki being abducted or told us"

"Why are you so freaked out?" asked Kaminari and they both stared at Shoto.

"These guys are dangerous" his voice cracked with despair "And we can be next"

"Why?" demanded Kaminari who was still confused but Uraraka inhaled sharply,

"Oh, they wanted to keep Katsuki's disappearance hushed up, but I just told you two!"

"Exactly. If one of us disappears within the next three days, then that's why. We know stuff they don't want us to know and they might seek revenge, in a way"

"What do we do when one of us goes?" asked Uraraka discreetly.

"I'll talk to Izuku and we can know why they've gone" promised Shoto.

"Who the heck's Izuku?" Shoto looked at Kaminari.

"Don't be stupid, the nurse we get for Daily Health Checks"

"I don't know anyone called Izuku"

"Guys" suddenly spoke Uraraka, "Don't want to ruin this discussion, but we're really late for class"

In a trio, they ran to class but the whole way, Shoto just wanted to forget. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, Katsuki filling his head and salty tears running down his cheeks. His ash-blond friend snarled and snapped at everyone like a terrier, but sometimes showed his soft, thoughtful side.

"Shoto!" shrilled Uraraka but Shoto opened his eyes to tumble into a figure in front of him.

"Ah, I'm so sorry" Shoto's eyes focused and he saw the scene in front of him.

He was laying down, but underneath him was a skinny man with large, thick-rimmed glasses and mass of curly, jade hair. The man was looking uncomfortably and blushed awkwardly whilst saying:

"Shoto, you can get off now"

He yelped and jumped off Izuku, muttering whilst scooping up a large pile of papers that had scattered onto the floor.

"It's okay" Izuku said. Then, he waved at Shoto's two classmates and said "You two, get to class. Shoto will be there soon"

The pair hurried off and Shoto wiped the beads of salty water off his face with the cuff of his sleeve whilst kneeling on the floor.

"You're crying" stated Izuku and he kneeled opposite Shoto.

"My friend's gone, and I didn't even realise. I want him back"

"He'll be back soon" soothed Izuku.

"How do you know?" sobbed Shoto "He was taken by some strong guards, apparently. Uraraka told me and Denki, but I didn't even see or realise so I feel so angry. He could be dead or tortured or something evil like that. I didn't get to show him how much I care"

"I don't know about your friend, Shoto. All I know is that you really should get to class now. And, he probably knows you care about him"

"Yeah" sniffed Shoto and he felt arms embrace him.

The warmth of Izuku's slender but sturdy arms calmed Shoto and he took some deep breaths. Izuku pulled away and then said,

"Go, now"

Shoto hurried to class and Izuku watched him go. He then pulled out a walkie-talkie and hissed into it:

"There's a girl with short, brown and a boy with blonde hair walking together down either corridor 36 or 37, take them. They know too much. But, don't touch the white- and red-haired kid. He's mine."

Izuku then tucked the device back into his pocket and started humming the same song Kaminari remembered whilst sauntering down the hallway.

Slamming the door open, Shoto breezed inside, panting.

"I am so sorry I'm late!" he blurted to his teacher.

"Get a seat, 43"

He started walking towards the seat and looked towards Kaminari. Only he wasn't there. Shoto stared at the empty seat, praying Kaminari would marvellously appear. Fearing the worst, Shoto looked at Uraraka's seat and discovered that was empty as well.

"Is there a problem?" retorted the teacher.

"Yeah" Shoto spoke in an almost inaudible whisper "Where's Kaminari and Uraraka?"

"They never turned up" shortly replied the teacher.

Shoto's breath hitched in his throat and he started backing out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" the teacher started towards him but Shoto turned on his heel and fled out of the classroom. Well, as fast as he could with loose chains round his ankles.

They say if you're lost, just turn towards the shining Sun.

Keep walking.

And you'll find your place.

Only, Shoto couldn't see a Sun as he was trapped in a bleak building. He continued blindly running further and further, hearing drones whir behind him and feet stomping after his translucent presence.

Solid, forceful hands grabbed his wrists and pinned him up against the wall and he heard multiple shouts which blended into meaningless words amongst indecipherable noise. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling heavy handcuffs lock round his wrists but he couldn't breathe.

Couldn't think.

Couldn't act.

He was finished, it was all over. No luck for Shoto Todoroki; the last thing he remembered was something being injected into his neck and a haziness swarm over him.

"You've crossed the line" spoke a familiar voice into his ear.

Then, the cold, sweet darkness took him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Benevolently, a hand began to languidly caress his bi-coloured hair which lulled Shoto to his senses. Pure pain in his temples throbbed and he groaned loudly whilst opening his eyes, but a bright, blinding light scorched into Shoto's eyes, so he closed them again, giving in to his natural instincts.

"Hey" purred a voice.

Memories flooded back to Shoto and he snapped upright, panting loudly. Looking around, he rapidly learned that he was in his cell and his bed.

"Calm down, lay back down" spoke the same voice and the figure sitting at the head of his bed rested both hands on Shoto's shoulders.

"I-Izuku?" stuttered Shoto, his throat felt scratchy and raw.

"Hiya" beamed Izuku and he tenderly pulled Shoto back onto his lap to continue stroking his hair and separating the two colours.

"What happened? Where's Denki? Wasn't I chased by guards?"

"So many questions" replied Izuku mysteriously but then he grinned and started explaining the answers to Shoto's questions,

"Okay, so we met in the corridor, remember? Kaminari and Uraraka left but doctors saw Kaminari faint, so they went to check him out. Turns out they are both infected with the same infection that Kendo has. It's spreading like wildfire and we're trying to find a cure. Then, you returned to class and had a panic attack from an accumulation of nerves, so you began attacking some by standing guards whilst screaming. We gave you some sleep syrup to try and calm you down and you slept for four days straight so now it's Sunday and it's also midday."

"Wait, I don't understand. Where does Katsuki fit into all of this? Also, if they were infected, shouldn't Denki have shown symptoms earlier on?" frowned Shoto.

"I'm sorry to say, but the girl had been lying to you all along. Katsuki was in the Moral Lessons test that day but explained to the Teacher that he didn't feel well. So, we got him checked out and he is also in the infirmary with Kaminari and Uraraka. The illness is tough to decipher as there are little or no warning signs of it; it just suddenly hits someone at full force"

"What do you mean Uraraka lied? She said some strong people took him away."

"She lied, probably thought it was funny to mess you and Kaminari about" curtly spoke Izuku.

"I don't understand why she would lie" retorted Shoto.

Izuku rested a hand on Shoto's forehead and looked him deeply into his heterochromatic eyes, his glacial tone replaced with a mellow one "Who do you trust more, me or that stranger girl"

"You" breathed Shoto, mesmerised by swirling hues of emerald in Izuku's eyes.

"Good, now go back to sleep. I need to go and start the Weekly Serum Tests; I'll call you when it's your turn" Izuku promptly lifted Shoto's head off his lap and wriggled off the bed.

"Okay" mumbled Shoto and he rolled over to fall back into a heavy slumber.

Resting a hand against the cool, metal door, Shoto intently watched #41 start his test. #41 had bright red hair which protruded upwards dramatically and pointy, white teeth. He was very muscular and laughed a lot whist attempting to chat to the scientists, who ignored him and endured with their tasks.

"Please state your name and number" called out Izuku whist cleaning his glasses on a white lab coat.

"Eijiro Kirishima, number 41" trilled Kirishima.

"Let's begin the 64th Weekly Test"

Kirishima shuffled his feet so that they were shoulder-width apart and acquired a comfortable stance. Then, he activated his power by clenching his fists and tensing his immense muscles: Shoto noticed his skin growing slightly thicker and rougher-looking.

"Skin cells have increased strength and thickness by 30% in the past 40 seconds" he heard a woman say hurriedly.

"Write it down!" instructed Izuku.

After about a minute, Kirishima considerably deflated and collapsed to his knees, puffing with fatigue.

"I'm done" he panted.

"Another fail, yet a lot of progress"

When Kirishima had left, Shoto was up next as Kaminari wasn't there to fill the gap between 41 and 43.

"Please state your name and number" repeated Izuku.

"Shoto Todoroki, #43" he chided with gritted teeth: the infuriating headset was back, and he itched to yank it off.

"Let's begin the 64th weekly test"

He stood there, trying to compose his buzzing thoughts without success. An unfamiliar surge of anger rippled through him when fierce thoughts swarmed his mind.

_Why do I always have to fail?_

Heat rushed through his body as his skin seared with agony across his left arm and leg; hearing yells, he cried for help but couldn't think anymore. Blazing flames licked up the left side of his face and he howled. Torment rushed through his body, but he breathed in slowly and held the flames, owning them with a profound confidence. The pain subsided to a dull throb as he stared at the ball of flame in his palm which extinguished as quickly as it came. Most of the top half of his jumpsuit was burned off and he saw scientists congregate round him. His chest heaved ragged breaths, hands clawed at him and he felt Izuku's hands on his face before blacking out for the second time that week.

"I called this meeting to talk about Shoto Todoroki, number 43"

A long, wooden table was set out and an array of head members sat along it. Izuku Midoriya sat at the head with his clipboard in hand. On it was #43's file, containing everything about his present and past self.

"What about him?" asked a young man with a blond moustache and spiky, blond hair, named Yamada Hizashi.

"Well, he is clearly our strongest out of all the test subjects" the greenete said with confidence.

"Pfft! No way" laughed a pretty woman with long, indigo hair and eyes that sparkled with humour called Nemuri Kayama. "It's that girl who can create anything non-living with the lipids in her body"

"You mean Momo Yaoyorozu? Number 103?" inquired a man with scraggly blond hair and a gaunt face, known as Toshinori Yagi.

"Yeah, her! Forget what Midoriya is saying, she's obviously superior out of all the subjects" articulated Kayama with a smug expression written on her face.

"Listen to me" snarled Izuku Midoriya, "Yes, number 103 is very strong, yet have you heard of two Quirks in one subject?"

The whole table was shocked into silence.

"Midoriya… what have you done?" asked the gaunt-faced Yagi, a grimace flashing on his face.

"Just a little science experiment. He's mine, by the way. I dosed him up with two different types of serum. Don't ask how, though, they're my secrets."

"You're the youngest out of all of us, yet you've accomplished the furthest" gaped Hizashi.

Midoriya shrugged wittily "He's not finished, though. One of his Quirks is slow to start but is prominent. The other one, well, there's a different story. Yesterday, he suddenly ignited and burned his face. He's alright, just sleeping"

"How injured is he? Also, if he burned himself, doesn't that mean his body isn't accustomed to the Quirk, for example, burnproof skin cells?" the indigo-haired woman beaded her eyes.

"I understand what you mean, but he showed signs of accepting the power before he blacked out. I have a video of yesterday prepared for this meeting"

On that cue, Izuku pressed a button and the large television on the other end of the table flickered to life. The screen portrayed a young boy standing in a circle in a dark room except for a few spotlights. Then, the boy frowned before bursting into flames, illuminating the screen and causing the watchers to gasp. Screams pierced through the speakers but soon afterwards his hand raised slightly up as flames encircled around his palm and submitted themselves to the owner.

"So, you think he's the one? What about mentally?" a voice called out.

"And that's where I come in" a gruff voice spoke, and everyone turned towards the dark haired, scruffy Teacher "I teach #43's Moral Lesson each day and he shows tendencies to be different from the rest. As well as this, he is extremely intelligent; he's perfect for the job"

"There's also bait I can use to manipulate him" Midoriya grinned as he shook Shoto's files in the air "Here's all the secrets to his past, the secrets that he'd to anything for"

"So, he's a curious one" mused Kayama.

"Aren't we all?" chucked Midoriya.

"What are you going to do now, then?" challenged the lazy Teacher, also known as Shota Aizawa.

"Oh, I'm just going to see him and continue developing his right side. Now the left has activated, I predict the right will catch on with some mind games and training" hypothesized Izuku.

"I expect a meeting as soon as his right side is stimulated. When that happens, we'll complete the plan using Shoto Todoroki as our centrepiece" acquiesced the scraggly man.

"All will be well" promised Izuku as he gathered up the scattered files and breezed out the stuffy room.

"Psst! Did you hear about the last weekly test?" spoke a hushed voice at lunch time.

"Yeah, apparently a kid caught alight" replied a voice.

"Someone said he died" interjected a different voice from the previous two.

"No, no, I heard he fainted" mused the 2nd voice.

"I heard his face was burned off"

"Wasn't he really good-looking before? Pity, tons of girls fancied him"

"He might look even cooler"

"I wouldn't bet on it, burn scars can look creepy"

"Are you sure he's not dead? I mean, someone saw him collapse. Also, someone who caught alight is bound to be seriously weakened"

"I can't wait to find out what he looks like now. Unless he's dead. Wouldn't be dateable then, would he?"

"No one's gonna date a corpse…"

All the children of Class 1-A chattered together in a huddle, discarding their half-eaten bowls of bland soup. Multiple rumours had been made of the incident, but none were confirmed as #43 had been immediately whisked to the infirmary for treatment.

Subsequently, Shoto Todoroki was sub conscious and unaware of the events transpiring in the opposite end of the vast establishment filled with trapped beings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Notes-**

By the way guys, this fanfic is probably gonna have a lot of chapters but only like 1,500- 3000 words each chapter (this one's short). So, just expect 1-2 updates per week or something like that.

Also, I don't know if I should put a warning for this chapter for injections right at the start or not but here you go. Warning: injections.

**Chapter 5: Flip Of A Coin**

Hopelessness draped over him like a curtain and Denki Kaminari was cocooned into a tight ball, holding himself tightly. He was in a dark, damp room and had no idea what the day was or how long he was in there for; cold chains bit into his skin and he prayed for help but knew his inner prayers were lost. A key was placed in the door and it slowly opened, triggering a wave of anxiety over Denki and the girl next to him. She whimpered as well and Denki saw tears spill out her eyes, cutting streams into the grime on her face as she knew what this man was going to do. Footsteps echoed closer to the pair and his heart jumped wildly in his chest.

"Hello, my failures" sarcastically sang a voice and he heard a muffled shriek from Uraraka. The figure bent next to Uraraka and removed her hand from her mouth, whispering "You shouldn't hide your screams"

"I'll…. I'll never be afraid of you!" she demurred boldly.

"I won't be so sure of that" he teased, and he turned to suitcase for an instrument.

A syringe. Instantly, Uraraka began to scream shrilly and the man filled it up with a yellow-brown liquid.

"What is that stuff, tell us" pleaded Denki and the heavy chains rattled as he leaned forwards expectantly.

"Oh, this? Just the same stuff you were given every single week, except strengthened massively. So, you will either: die from your cells ripping apart from the huge surge of strength or increase your Quirk by 80%. Funny thing, luck, you're either going to die a painful death or become one of the Elites with the flip of a coin. I won't mind either endings, as I'm fairly curious what you'd look like when deceased."

He launched himself at Uraraka and grabbed her neck tightly like a snake. She clenched her jaw and stared stonily at him, her eyes shooting daggers.

"You're disgusting!" she choked.

"Maybe I am." His grip on her pale neck started to gradually tighten, "Anyway, rather tight-lipped, aren't we?" the looming man spoke to Denki.

"What if I'm biding my time? Don't underestimate a quiet person, it might be the last thing you do" threatened Denki.

"But you're not a quiet person, you're rather extroverted, I've been watching you. Or perhaps you have no confidence when you're not following Todoroki around like a little sheep dog"

"Shut up! Just, don't talk about him!" seethed Denki.

"Seems like I've touched a nerve" mildly spoke the man, and he continued filling the syringes nonchalantly and deliberately.

Uraraka squirmed and started gasping for air, turning a faint shade of purple.

"Hey! Let go of her, you're going to kill her" beseeched Denki.

The man stared at him and the young boy saw a glint of red madness in the pits of violet.

"What if I want her to die?" he said listlessly.

"W-why would you want her to die?" doubted Denki.

"I don't know, would you want her to die?" he goaded back.

"No, let go of her now!" cried Denki, tears lingering at the corners of his eyes.

His malevolent face was emotionless as the man released the girl, who coughed and retched vehemently. Whilst clacking his tongue against his teeth bitterly, he plunged the needle into Denki's neck, who squeaked with the prickled feeling. After doing the same to Uraraka, he faced them both with a look of contempt inscribed on his face.

"I have better things to do then argue with you imbeciles" he stormed and left in a blaze.

They both breathed a sigh of relief and awaited their fate. It was either death or power.

Izuku Midoriya hastily stepped through the hallway but was cut off by a lavender-haired man with a briefcase. The deadpanned, lilac eyes bore into his jade ones and Izuku slightly faltered in the sudden, unappealing gaze. He tried to smile at the distant man, but the awkward smile wasn't returned.

"What have you been up to" the aloof man hissed.

"Huh? What have I been up to?" he settled an innocent, confused look on his young face.

"Yes, you" he confirmed bluntly.

_I guess the nice guy trick isn't going to work. This one's stubborn_, thought Izuku.

"More like" Izuku veered closer to Shinso and looked up at him intimidatingly with a snarl "What have YOU been up to?"

"I don't like your attitude" rather than backing away, Shinso kept his position and continued staring down at Izuku, who was undaunted.

"Sneaking around and acting suspicious. I don't like it" Izuku whispered, he was so close that their lips almost touched when Shinso spoke again.

"I think you should run along to your little pet" he whispered back.

"Maybe I'm bored" he rested a hand on Shinso's shoulder.

"Your little games won't work on me the same as that kid you've got in your pocket"

"You're a tough one to crack, but they're the best to break. I'll see your weakness one day and when I do, it'll be magnificent"

"Maybe" and with that one word, Shinso stepped backwards, away from Izuku and continued down the dingy hallway.

Scowling, Izuku looked for the infirmary where he can find his 'pet'.

Shoto opened his eyes with a groan and looked around, his vision blurry and head pounding.

"Where's Izuku?" he breathed and a nurse who was tending to another patient looked up expectantly.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" she asked politely.

"Izuku. Where is he? I need him!"

"Please calm down" she begged, but Shoto began thrashing around in pain with endless tears gliding across his cheeks.

"Izuku!" he howled.

And, as if by magic, Izuku breezed into the infirmary, grabbing Shoto's hands and muttering.

"Hey, it's going to be okay"

"What happened? Why was I on fire?" bawled Shoto.

Izuku bit his lip and allayed Shoto by making hushing noises. The boy responded positively and shut his eyes; his breathing slowed.

"My face" sniffled Shoto "Do I look ugly?"

"No, you're still pretty" consoled Izuku "Here, a mirror"

Shoto clutched the cool glass and stared at his reflection. A rouge scar started from his ear and stretched to the midpoint of his hairline, stopping directly at the white part. He glared at it for what seemed like hours, then let out a deep breath.

"I guess it's okay"

"Yeah, the burn was terrible all over the left side of your body, but it was your face that the flames centred around, unluckily for you. The doctors did all they could, and scientific technology is phenomenal today, so amazing that your skin is almost perfect within a six-hour operation. Almost"

"Yeah, please thank the doctors for me"

"Certainly"

"How's Kaminari and Uraraka?" fretted Shoto.

"Well…" however Izuku suddenly stopped short, his eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth a little 'o'.

"What is it?" frowned Shoto.

"I-I just…" sputtered Izuku "I need to go"

With that, Izuku leapt off Shoto's bed and sprinted out of the room, his eyes remaining wide and inhuman and his legs carrying Izuku on their own accord.

"Shinso!" he screeched as he pursued to the section of the corridor where he met the apathetic man.

Alas, it was as though Shinso had never existed. Izuku searched high and low for him, but he was mysteriously gone.

Meanwhile, Kaminari felt an abundance of chills rush down his spine and sweat drip off his forehead. He shivered dramatically and the girl next to him silently prayed for help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some Notes:**

Just to let you know, there are some hints that will be explained in later chapters. What I mean is don't be confused at all because it'll make sense later 😊

Also, the ages of the kids range between 12 and 20 but the adults/workers ages are 20 to 40 ish, it doesn't follow the ages in the actual anime.

**Chapter 6: We Stay Together, Right?**

"So, he's awake" announced Midoriya to Toshinori, who spluttered on his coffee.

"Finally!" he coughed.

"It's only been a day" Midoriya rolled his eyes "But, now I desperately need instructions"

"Ah, yes. So, the kid now needs training"

"Training? Shouldn't he be fully trained? Since, he…"

"His memories of the past are no more, therefore he has had no training in his point of view" interrupted Toshinori "You need to teach him how to fight and all that business. On top of that, the second half of his Quirk needs to be intact, then he'll need to be able to switch between the two forces. Once you've perfected him, he can be an Elite, and you can use him for the Plan"

"How can I do that?" whined Midoriya "Training to that level may take years to accomplish!"

"Let me finish. Although his fighting techniques are forgotten, his agility, speed and strength is still prominent, so he's still in a very good condition. Pull him out of lessons as well, they're not necessary for him. You can use Training Room 7 and call for any assistance if you need it"

"Okay" nodded Midoriya "Thank you, I need to go"

"Good luck. You'll need it"

Shoto stood in the harsh lights of a large, airy room with bricked walls and concrete floor supporting an array of mats and equipment. On the right half of the room, there were dumbbells, running machines, bike machines and an abundance of weight machines that Shoto couldn't name their purpose. The opposing half of the room consisted of targets and racks filled with a variety of weapons: knives, guns, bows, etc, which made Shoto's palms sweaty and heart thump, so he turned away from the killing machines.

"Why am I here?" he asked Izuku.

"It's part of the school curriculum, all students are going to be standing in this place but you're first in the queue"

"But, why do I need to learn how to fight?"

Izuku shrugged "I don't know, I'm your nurse so I just get told to watch you and help you out"

"There's also me!" sang out a voice, and Shoto turned only to be taken aback by the sight.

A blond man stood in front of him, wearing a white karate robe with a thick, black belt with turquoise pouches clipped onto it around his middle. He was also wearing blue, fingerless gloves and black and cyan boots to match with the rest of his outfit, and he had short, blonde hair. However, this wasn't the part that shocked Shoto, it was the huge tail protruding out of the man's rear. It swayed left and right and Shoto warily watched it.

"My name is Ojiro, and I'm your new training instructor. I am going to be teaching you how to defend yourself using karate and different fighting techniques."

"Tail?" gaped Shoto, which made Ojiro bust out laughing.

"Yes, I have a tail and I use it to my advantage in a fight. Anyway, you're Shoto, right?"

"Y-Yeah, my name's Shoto Todoroki and I'm number 43" he held out his hand and Ojiro grasped it firmly whilst shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" laughed a voice from behind and Ojiro flinched.

"Yeah, this is Jiro"

"Hey, Shoto"

Jiro had deep purple hair which was cut just under her jawline with a stylish fringe, framing her pretty face. She had dark, bored looking, half-moon shaped eyes and a diamond face. Jiro was wearing a coral coloured top and a cropped, leather jacket; she was also wearing black trousers, large, ebony boots and white, fingerless gloves.

"My job is to teach you how to use all this dangerous weapons" she gestured towards the left half of the room, "Knives, guns, spears… you name it and I can teach you how to handle it with ease"

"Oh, cool" Shoto's voice quaked from uneasiness but everyone ignored it.

"Nice introductions, guys. Now, let's begin" Midoriya clapped his hands together.

"So, some rules: don't irresponsibly play with the weapons or machines, don't come in here without an adult or a safety drone, don't disregard our words and don't slack off. You will now move from your allocated dorm to a private room which is just through that door, so you're closer to your training room. Above all, don't stray from the plan as we have made a strict diet and exercise timetable for you. No matter how tired you are, keep going" reeled off Ojiro.

"Isn't he recovering from a burn injury?" butted in Jiro.

"Yeah, but the capable medic team has fixed him up immensely, so he isn't in any pain" said Izuku quickly.

"Okay. I guess it's all good to start then, so now its basic karate training first"

"Sure"

"Kaminari?" whispered Uraraka.

Denki's eyes snapped open and he attempted to ignore the distressing throbbing in his muscles.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"My head hurts" she cried.

"How bad?" dread suddenly clutched at his heart.

"Like, really bad. I keep sweating and my head feels like it's going to split up"

"Come here" they shuffled together, and Denki wrapped an arm round Uraraka's shoulders "You're going to be okay, I'm going to help us"

"How?" she buried her face into his shoulder and breathed into the cotton jumpsuit.

"I'll find a way to get help" his voice came out raspy as his throat itched from a lack of water.

"I want Shoto to save us" she mumbled.

"Me too. He's so strong, he'll smash through that annoying purple dude"

"Yeah… does he know where we are?"

"No, but he's looking. I just know it"

A memory threw itself into Denki's brain and he allowed himself to be submersed into the blissful past.

"Sho, bro!" Denki yelled at his new friend.

"What is it?" snapped the attractive boy.

"Look what I found today in the hallways" he held out a piece of thick, blue string triumphantly. It was made up of entwined fibres and had seen better days.

He knew Shoto supressed a laugh when he asked, "What's that for?"

"Come here"

Denki snapped the string in half using his teeth and kept one part between his teeth, grabbing Shoto's pale wrist. He then twisted the string loosely around the wrist and ended in a complicated knot. He watched the other boy's face soften as he lifted his wrist and studied it, before smiling at Denki.

"Thank you. Now, let me do yours"

After allowing Shoto to do likewise to him, Denki raised his wrist to the light and joined Shoto in the heart-warming smile.

"We stay together, right?" he apprehensively asked Shoto.

"Yeah" confirmed Shoto.

"You're crying"

Denki was uncomfortably jolted back to the room in the present.

"Uh, not really. It's going to be okay; I just want Shoto"

"Do you love him?" Uraraka asked him.

"Nah. Anyway, he seems pretty happy with that Izuku dude"

"I guess" muttered Uraraka and then she fell asleep on Denki's shoulder.

"Come on, Shoto!" Ojiro encouraged the dual-haired boy, who panted and kept swinging his clenched fists at Ojiro, who teasingly batted his punches away with his furry tail.

Midoriya growled on the side lines and Jiro noticed, sliding next to him,

"You know, he's not going to be perfect after three hours"

"I know that, but with his past, he should be much stronger and tactical"

"He's actually a really good fighter from what I see, it's just that Ojiro is better… and he technically has an extra limb"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm just stressed"

"When have you last had a decent sleep?"

"Not in a long while, I just constantly work. Also, whenever I try to sleep, I just wake up again or never fall asleep"

"You should try resting" she raised an eyebrow at the jade-eyed man.

"No, I need to work. I need him to be an Elite…"

"He will be one, the kid's a natural. Just, take care of yourself otherwise you won't be there when he becomes a star"

"I'll try. As soon as I fall asleep, the memories come flooding back, you know"

"Maybe sleep with him" she nodded her head towards Shoto.

"What?" yelped Midoriya.

"Not like that" she sighed, "I mean, in the same room or something. You seem the happiest when you're with him, what if you'll be able to sleep when you're together"

"Nah, it'll be weird"

"Your choice"

Hearing a loud thud, Midoriya turned his eyes from Jiro to the large wrestling mat where Ojiro was pinned to the floor by a flustered Shoto.

"Damn, you're fast" breathlessly spoke Ojiro.

"Atta boy!" clapped Jiro, "Alright, let's begin knife handling"

Shoto's eyes searched for Midoriya's, and they held each other's gaze for a couple of seconds. Then, Shoto followed Jiro's lead therefor allowing Midoriya to silently follow, clutching his clipboard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: angst, explosions & gunfire, fluff?**

_Heat burst out of the building and civilians ran around the city, screaming with pure terror. He clung onto his half-brother's arm with an iron grip, desperately attempting to keep at least one family member with him. Another deafening burst of sound and fire erupted around the pair and they tumbled to the ground. Loud pops of bullets rang around them, adding to the melody of destruction._

"_Izuku, I'm scared" sobbed the young boy on top of him._

"_We need to get out of here" he puffed "Not long now, I promise. Then we'll live together in our paradise that we talked about, okay?"_

"_Yeah" nodded his brother and he hoisted the skinny boy onto his back._

_He continued running and stumbling on the debris and bodies scattered around his beloved hometown. Seeing the crumbled water fountain, he remembered playing with his many siblings, splashing the crystal water over them and talking about their faraway Paradise. More bullets dispersed across the town and he ducked his head from fear of being hit. A stab of pain bloomed in his ankle as he tripped on a fallen chunk of building and tumbled to the floor, hearing a small yelp as the boy fell off his back._

"_I-Izu-" choked the boy, and he stared at the sight in front of him. _

"_No" he wept as he tried to staunch the stream of crimson blood pouring out of his half-brother's torso._

"_I want Mum" cried the boy._

"_I know, but she's gone like everyone else" he gritted his teeth and grasped his brother's sweaty hand._

"_Talk about the Paradise again" his brother shut his eyes._

_His throat constricted and he felt another sob rising in his throat but ploughed through the hopelessness for his brother _

"_W-We're going to the countryside and there'll be massive fields of lush grass which will roll out for miles. On the grass there will be trees and animals all around, and we'll play all day on the fields with all our friends and family. Then, we'll go to our cosy cottage with a little fire and Mum will be there with dinner, but we'll never not have enough food or money. It'll be wonderful and we'll never be sad again… okay?"_

"_It hurts" whined the boy "I want to go there"_

"_I know, I'm going to save you, okay? Just hang in there and I'm going to carry you to help"_

_His brother didn't answer; instead, his eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp._

"_Wait… no. Please wake up" he cradled the skinny boy in his arms and howled until he couldn't breathe any more. He couldn't hear any more. He couldn't feel any more. _

Izuku Midoriya lied on his back in a tangle of bedsheets, his heart pounding restlessly and feeling slow tears run out of the corners of his eyes. He gritted his teeth and wiped the salty tears away, glancing at the clock which read 2am. A large sigh left his lungs and he swung his legs out of his bed, knowing that he'll never sleep with the drastic memories lingering in his brain. Midoriya touched his bare feet to the cold floor but suddenly felt parched, so he padded to the door and quietly opened it. As well as Shoto, Midoriya also had moved rooms from the main building and into Training Centre 7 so that he was close by to Shoto and the others. Not that he cared, he won't sleep anywhere. He softly walked past the hallway of rooms and into a little kitchen at the end, equipped with a cooker, a counter, a table with matching chairs and cupboards that dotted along the walls. As well as this, there was a white-and-red haired teenage boy sitting at the wooden table with his chin propped on his hand.

"Oh, hey" Midoriya whispered to the dozing Shoto and he jumped awake before answering,

"Hi"

"What are you doing up so late?" asked Midoriya.

"I woke up because I was hot, but I heard you crying and decided to come here" yawned Shoto.

"I was crying that loud?" he felt his face flush.

"Yeah, like screaming in your sleep. I wondered whether to wake you up or not, but I decided not to"

"Sorry" Midoriya sat next to Shoto and copied his pose "You know you've got training tomorrow and you need sleep, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't" frowned Shoto "It's too hot and unfamiliar in there"

"I see"

"What were you dreaming about? It must've been a nightmare, cos you screamed so much, it sounded scary"

"Yeah, it wasn't a nice dream" shrugged Midoriya "I get the same dream every night. It isn't fun"

"What's it about?"

"Oh… just a memory" bluntly said Midoriya.

"Ah, I see. Luckily, I don't get those. Or maybe not so lucky" Shoto replied just as bluntly as stood up and made his way to the door but Midoriya stopped him by grabbing hold of the cuff of his sleeve.

"How do you sleep?" he stared at up at Shoto's flawless face.

"Um, I guess you just calm down and shut your eyes? I don't know, it's a natural thing"

"I can't calm down" a tightness squeezed Midoriya's chest and he struggled to breathe as he felt yet more tears prickle at the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shoto kneeled in front of him and Midoriya lent into Shoto, who responded by wrapping his arms around the small man.

"I-I keep seeing him die, Shoto. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save any of them" he wailed.

"Shh, it's okay. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I just want… to sleep but I don't want to relive it again"

"Okay, just breathe"

Midoriya gulped a few breaths of air and Shoto's arms tightened round his torso.

"Come on, you won't sleep in the kitchen" shushed Shoto to the frail boy.

Shoto led the sniffling Midoriya to his room and they both lied on the bed.

"I want to save him" grieved Midoriya to Shoto.

"I know, I know" Shoto began running his hands through Midoriya's hair and he felt his breathing slow.

Then, a tranquil blanket settled over Midoriya and he fell asleep in the warmth of Shoto's arms.

"Why are they sleeping together?" chuckled a voice.

"Hey, I knew they had a thing!" exclaimed another voice.

"What" groaned Shoto and he sat up, rubbing his pounding head and staring at the grinning faces of Jiro and Ojiro.

"What's 'a thing'?" mumbled another voice under the covers and Shoto felt heat rush to his cheeks as he recognised legs twisted round his and arms wrapped round his chest.

"He's so innocent" lamented Jiro jokingly.

"Totally" agreed Ojiro, "But we need to eat breakfast and start training"

"Aw, give them a couple more minutes. They're too cute" whined Jiro to Ojiro.

"Hey! We don't have a thing!" yelled Shoto suddenly "He just couldn't sleep"

"Let's sleep more, it's so warm" sighed Izuku in the duvet and keepings his limbs entangled with Shoto.

"You can, but we need Shoto" laughed Jiro.

"Jiro! We don't have a thing" pouted Shoto.

"Kay, but we need to start breakfast. Be dressed and in the kitchen in five minutes"

"Okay" nodded Shoto and he patted Izuku on the head before leaving back into his room.

He pulled off his pyjamas and threw on a clean, grey jumpsuit with the number 43 on it. Afterwards, Shoto ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it up, brushed his teeth and jogged down to the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Midoriya" spluttered Ojiro and Jiro sniggered at the joke.

"Not funny" but he felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, "But we really don't have a thing. We're just friends and he couldn't sleep so I decided to help him-"

"We know" giggled Jiro "It's funny when you get all het up. Plus, it's toast and cereal for breakfast"

Shoto light-heartedly laughed and pushed a piece of bread into the toaster.

* * *

"Oh, you're not that strong, aren't you?" taunted a voice towards the heap on the floor.

"Shut up, bastard" spat a malevolent voice and the heap stood up to reveal a spikey, ash-blond boy who feebly raised his fists "I'm not done yet"

"That's the spirit" laughed the voice.

"Stop talking and fight me, you coward"

"Whatever you wish" the figure sang back.

Katsuki glared at his opponent with flaming eyes and a snarl pulling his mouth down. Opposite him was a man with bushy, black hair, electric blue eyes and a sinister grin which lit up the x-ray eyes.

"Come on then, ugly"

"I said, my name's Dabi, not ugly" smoothly said the man as he ran at his fighting partner with effortless speed.

"You're whatever I want to call you!" Katsuki swung a right-hook towards Dabi, but the villainous character dodged the punch as if it was a poorly thrown tennis ball.

"I'd watch my mouth, you wouldn't want yesterday to repeat itself, would we?" Dabi's fist pitched at Katsuki and landed straight into the boy's face for the umpteenth time.

"Shut up!" he felt warm blood trickling out of his nose however refused to stop.

"Didn't I beat the crap out of you yesterday? Do you still ache from your failure?" teased Dabi.

"Die!" his throat ached from screaming, but Katsuki was determined to win instead of the arrogant adult.

"No, you" Dabi sighed coolly, and sent his boot straight into Katsuki's jaw with a perfect high kick.

"Ugh… you're flexible" gurgled Katsuki before he stumbled on his own feet and collapsed in the middle of Training Centre 5.

"Don't ever think you're going to win" he hissed before strutting out of the looming, grey room with an abundance of confidence and capability.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear My Dudes,

Get ready for some cool chapter next. Got some crazy plans for this story so yeah

Love ya boi,

aiko

**Warnings: profanity, human entrapment, **

"Kaminari?" her head was still resting on his shoulder and he felt a dull ache there but enjoyed the comforting feel of another person.

His wrists rubbed painfully against the shackles and muscles screamed to be put in use, but Denki tried to forget his problems and added a touch of cheer into his voice for Uraraka's sake.

"What's up?"

"How many days has it been?" she whispered.

"I-I'm not too sure… I think its somewhere between 7 and 14 days. I wish we could keep track on the time here, but there's no windows and the vent above us doesn't let any light here."

There was a sliver of light in the room, but that was only a rusting lamp in the corner. Other than that, the pair was shrouded in ebony.

"Shouldn't… oh, shouldn't Shoto be here?"

Denki's brain searched for a suitable answer, but no words arrived at his tongue. In fact, the same thought had plagued his mind for days: doubts racing round his mind.

"I don't know, Uraraka"

"What if we die here?"

Gulping, he replied with a mere "We're not going to die"

"How do you know?"

A short burst of hopeless anger stabbed at him, making him snarl: "I don't _know_, Uraraka! I only know as much as you do, okay? I want Shoto but he's not fucking here!"

Anxiety had been building up in him for days, and taking his hopelessness out on Uraraka was satisfying, but he immediately felt a wave of regret afterwards. Even though he was panicked, he needed the post-bubbly girl and couldn't afford to argue with her. As much as he didn't want to think it, this may be the last person he'd ever talk to.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so scared" she whimpered.

"Me too. I'm also sorry I got mad"

"It's okay. I don't want to die, Kami. I want to find Kendo and get out of this place so I can find my family"

"And you're going to" he promised.

His eyes fluttered shut on their own accord and he rested his head atop Uraraka's; for some reason, he'd been feeling abnormally fatigued recently. Instead of stressing about it, he just allowed the heavenly feeling to swarm him and drifted into a deep sleep for the umpteenth time. Sleeping put his buzzing mind at rest and ceased his unanswered questions.

Shoto's fist slammed into a punching bag and it swung dangerously high before rocking back down to its original position. Massaging his bandaged right fists with his left fingers, Shoto panted and wiped away sweat which had accumulated on his hairline.

"Come on, is that all you got?" yelled Ojiro to him.

In reply, Shoto mercilessly slammed his poor fists back into the punching bag with rage.

"Easy there" sighed Midoriya, who clutched a steaming mug of bitter, black coffee.

"Hey, sleepyhead! You know its one in the afternoon, right?" teased Jiro.

"What did I miss?" he asked Ojiro, ignoring Jiro's words.

"Not much. Just Shoto punching stuff, he's actually doing abnormally well for someone who's on their second day"

"So, how long until he's perfected? I need him ready as soon as possible"

"Maybe consider his wellbeing?" Ojiro huffed but received a dark look from Midoriya so he answered the question obediently "Well, his strength and speed is immense, but now I need to teach him fighting tactics. Also, Jiro needs to teach him weaponry which could take some time unless he was efficient with weapons in his past life?"

"Possibly" shortly said Midoriya.

"So, it's somewhere between one and three weeks of intensive training. Depending on his previous ability"

"Couldn't you heighten his daily hours of training?"

Ojiro shook his head expeditiously, "This timetable already meets Shoto's limits, go too far and he'll break"

"Okay" agreed Midoriya.

"Anyway, what's up with you and him? Is there some romance blossoming?" winked Ojiro.

"First off, don't be so nosy" scolded Midoriya, "But, if you must know, we're only friends and romance is unlikely"

"Interesting. Alright, Shoto! That's enough now, you get a five-minute water break"

"Finally!" Midoriya watched as Shoto swung his fists back down to hang by his sides.

Ojiro beckoned Shoto over and the dual-haired boy obliged.

"Here's some water" Ojiro pushed a bottle into Shoto's hands and the boy drank deep gulps.

"Careful there" Jiro sneaked behind and squeezed Shoto's shoulders, making him jump and choke on his water.

"Where did you come from?" he laughed.

"Magic" grinned Jiro, "Anyway, hurry up and finish fighting so you can learn how to play with pointy stuff with me"

"I'll try"

"It's way better than being with that imbecile" Jiro inclined her head and Ojiro.

"Hey!"

"You're both awesome" Shoto settled the argument.

Midoriya watched the episode with jealous eyes, focusing his attention particularly on Shoto. Feeling eyes on him, Shoto turned to see Midoriya staring at him with his wide, green eyes.

"Hey" he softly said, noticing that Jiro and Ojiro rapidly departed the room and leaving them alone.

Midoriya rubbed a hand against the nape of his neck "Yeah, sorry bout last night. I feel super embarrassed"

"Don't be!" Shoto patted Izuku's springy curls "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah" mumbled Izuku and he looked away sheepishly.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Shoto with a look of anguish on his face.

"I'm okay. But it's been five minutes and I think Ojiro wants to resume training."

"Oh, yeah. See ya"

The green haired scientist watched him walk away, feeling a heavy feeling settle deep into his chest. Grinding his teeth, Midoriya left Training Centre Five and exited into the main building. A dark haired, good looking man was strutting down the hallway in the opposite direction, muttering a tune absentmindedly under his breath,

"_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

_You could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt"_

Midoriya's head snapped round to watch the man walk away a feeling of dread seizing him, making his heart rate increase dramatically. Because this mournful melody replicated the same song of which Denki Kaminari sang to for days, the same tune that had imprinted itself into his brain. Without considering the possible aftereffects, Midoriya devised an unruly plan to stalk the mysterious singer for answers.

After about fifteen minutes with no adventurous happenings, Midoriya contemplated on whether he should abandon his mission as he was increasingly becoming bored and tired. However, just as he was about to forget the dark-haired man, he saw the mysterious figure fling open the door for Training Centre 5. He frowned, since when was Centre 5 in use? The door slammed shut but curiosity plagued Midoriya, so he peeked into a small, rectangular window on the door.

His mouth dropped open. Infront of his eyes was a person curled into a ball in the centre of the room as the stranger kicked and shouted at him with an expression of madness on his face. Although, this wasn't the reason as to why he was so surprised. It was because the mass of spikey, ash hair protruding out of the boy's bloody head was easily recognisable as Katsuki Bakugo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: probably some profanity, blood, weapons, death, sadness… basically a lot of sad/mad stuff which we need for the PLOT.**

**Three Days Later**

"Alright, Shoto" Ojiro stood in front of him with a determined grin on his face and his fists raised menacingly "Fight me"

"Wait, fight you? Are you sure?" squawked Shoto. He looked around for Midoriya, but the greenhead was nowhere to be seen. Recently, Midoriya had been acting strangely by avoiding and ignoring Shoto a lot. He wondered what he'd done to upset Midoriya.

From out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fist swinging at him: a left hook. Instinctively, Shoto immediately ducked the blow and slammed a fist into Ojiro's stomach in retaliation.

"Shouldn't be daydreaming, I almost got you" sang Ojiro.

"I saw your swing miles away" snarled Shoto as he ran back towards Ojiro, a hideous expression fixed to his face.

Jiro whooped as she spectated Shoto and Ojiro harshly slam fists into each other. The match was rather quick, considering it was a 'newbie' against a teacher, and ended with Ojiro kicking Shoto in the stomach and finishing him off with an elbow to the head as Shoto doubled over.

"He's ready" panted the instructor.

"What?" Jiro exclaimed, jumping into the air "Well done, Shoto! I'm so happy for you"

"How is he ready when you beat him?" an icy voice spoke out from a dark corner of the room.

The joyous trio turned to see a pale Midoriya with his arms crossed. The anxious look was still on his face and he didn't look Shoto in the eye when he talked.

"Me winning was inevitable. I judge my students on their capability and how long they withstand for. And Shoto was a tough match for me, something I haven't endured in a very long while"

"Okay, if you say so. Now, teach him weaponry"

"A break first" added Ojiro, "Go get a drink, Shoto"

He followed Ojiro's commands and trudged to the water fountain, where he filled a cup with water and steadily drank from it.

"Hey" said a voice from behind and Shoto spun round, hoping it was Midoriya but was slightly disappointed to see Jiro.

"What's up between you two?" she nodded towards Midoriya.

"Oh, I don't know. He's just gone all weird…. Anyway, I'm ready now so let's start"

"Okay" she shrugged and walked over to the left side of the room, Shoto following her.

"So" she spread her arms wide, embracing the racks of weapons "Here it is, the better side of the training room, filled with pointy stuff and killing devices. A truly wonderful place to work in, I tell you"

Shoto nervously grinned in response as his palms dripped with sweat and the hair on the back of his neck rose in anticipation.

"This," Jiro held up a distracting knife with a metal, black handle and a shimmering blade measuring around 7 inches "is a knife. You've probably seen a knife before as they're handy in a kitchen for everyday use. Here, hold it"

He outstretched his hand and took the blade from her, feeling the grooves jut into his skin…

… _and he was walking along an alley, holding a similar looking knife. He looked down at the beautiful blade caressed by his hand, the jagged scar which ran along his thumb visible and tightened his grip. A light drizzle poured onto his head, but Shoto wasn't interested in the weather or setting. Instead, he was staring down at a bedraggled man on the floor, looking up at him with eyes filled with terror._

"_Please. I didn't mean to… I have a family!" but Shoto ignored the pleas and advanced towards the victim._

_More screams ran around his eardrums and he whispered to the crimson corpse, "Liars should die"_

"Shoto!"

He coughed and realised he was laying on the floor in a crooked position.

"Huh, what happened?" his head throbbed, and he tried to sit up, but was pushed down again by Ojiro.

"You fainted" Midoriya was holding his hand and his eyes swam with panic.

The look in Midoriya's eyes relapsed his memory and Shoto cried and squeezed the hand.

"Izu" he wiped the tear which ran down his cheek "I had a memory; it was so scary"

"What was it about?" asked Midoriya.

"That" and he pointed to the black knife in Jiro's hand "I used it against someone"

"Okay, just calm down" sighed Jiro "Are you sure this was you and not a film or something"

"Umm…" mumbled Shoto and looked at his right hand with the ugly scar on his thumb. The scar. "No, it was definitely real"

"Shh. I think you need a break, Sho. Go to bed, today can be a rest day and we'll resume tomorrow" soothed Midoriya sympathetically.

"I'm gonna go clear up" Ojiro stalked off to his side of the room.

"Same" and Jiro protectively carried her deadly knife to put it back in the racks.

"Come on" Midoriya stood up and, still holding his hand, led Shoto to his room.

Shoto used his card to open the door and flopped onto his grey bed. Hesitating at first, Midoriya timidly joined him and curled up to his side.

"What if I was a murderer? Like a mass one"

Midoriya sighed and ran his free hand through his hair "I just don't think you're the type"

"I guess. Anyway, what's been up with you lately?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired" and with that, he fell asleep against Shoto for the second time that week.

The cold seeping into Denki's bones abruptly awoke him and he stiffly tried to sit up, but the weight on his shoulder hindered him from stretching. He fondly patted Uraraka's head but pulled back and frowned. Something felt wrong. She was cold, as cold as a slab of marble. And… stiff. He froze for a second, but then shook the girl.

"Uraraka?" he yelped but received no response from her.

Instead, her eyes were glassy and unblinking, they were unnaturally colourless with none of her usual glimmer in them. He started sobbing and hugging her, whispering apologies and prayers to her repeatedly whilst rocking her body tenderly.

"Uraraka, wake up. Please. You never saw the trees… the birds… nothing. You… you don't deserve this"

His heart felt as though it were breaking in two and he howled into her ruffled hair. A door slowly opened and shut again. Denki looked up, tears swimming in his eyes to see the callous man who injected them in front of him, bending low to Uraraka.

"She died, huh." He held her jaw to inspect her wide, white eyes.

"Don't touch her!" he screeched, lunging towards the man so that he could hurt him, but the man casually stepped backwards "This was your fault. You injected her and killed her! How… how could you?"

"How does it feel to have a girl dying on your very shoulder? Did you tell her you'd save her? Or, were you cowardly enough to tell her that someone was coming for you two? Come on, tell the truth" the man spat.

"I-I told her Shoto would come for us"

The man roared with loud, bitter laughter, earning a dirty look from Denki.

"I thought you were smart. Your hero is training with his little boyfriend"

"Izuku Midoriya?"

"Yep, and they cuddle at night-time. It's sickeningly cute, how much Shoto loves him. Of course, he's just going to be broken-hearted. But that's the best part. Midoriya is the best at rejecting innocent wannabes'" chortled the stranger.

"Who even are you? What are you trying to achieve here?"

"I'm just experimenting. Its funny, how easy I could pick up my test subjects. Well, it used to be when I was with Midoriya, but he left me when I apparently went to far" grinned the man.

"Start from the fucking beginning! Tell me why Uraraka died and what you did in the past. And, your name!"

"My name's Shinso. Me and Midoriya used to pick out the rough subjects, such as Kendo who regained her memories and retaliated. Then, we would do exactly what I did to you and Uraraka: strengthening the serum for a super solider with advanced powers. But I tortured Kendo and murdered her brutally so Midoriya left me so that he could chase after Shoto. Nowadays, Midoriya catches out the bad subjects and puts them in a stupid prison but sometimes that doesn't always work out"

"How? How doesn't that work out?"

"Well…" Shinso rocked back and forth on his heels "Some prisoners have been taken for other things. I don't know much about that, though"

"But… Uraraka. Why did she have to die? What did we do to be tortured and trapped?"

"I don't know, that was Midoriya's decision. I guess it was from her telling you about Katsuki which meant you knew too much, but I don't know fully. Really stupid move of her to tell you guys, by the way. If she just kept quiet, then no one would have known, and this wouldn't have happened"

"You… dickhead!" seethed Denki, "She's dead now and won't ever see the outside. You lot took her, stole her memories and then killed her"

"Hey, now. There's reasons why we wanted to do the experiment, but I'm not telling you. Now, I need to take her body out" Shinso bent down to pick Uraraka up, but Denki screamed and smacked the purple-haired man in the jaw.

"How could you!" he roared, and lightning burst out of his fingertips and encircled around the room.

The dazzling shards of electricity danced around Denki's hands and emitted its intense flash around the previously dull room. Before he could raise his hands and electrocute Shinso, a thick, transparent wall smashed down from the ceiling to the floor, completely blocking Denki and Shinso from each other. The lightning extinguished and Denki rested a palm against the cool wall.

"What is this?"

"I installed it when I realised that kids with increased powers are very dangerous" Shinso almost boasted.

Denki's fist curled into a ball "I'll never forgive you, she's dead because of you"

"But who was supposed to save you?"

"What? I said it was Shoto, but-"

"He didn't even bother looking for her or you. You two were immediately forgotten once you were out of his eyesight" interrupted Shinso.

"That's not… that's not true"

"He could've begged Midoriya for answers, as he knows where you are. He could've called for you and you would've heard"

"He just didn't know"

"Stop making excuses, Denki. He just didn't want to know. Perhaps she could've been saved by him, but he decided not to save you both when he had the chance. Now she's dead, but I didn't choose for her to die, it was a flip of a coin, remember? But Shoto chose to forget her, not me; I just tried to make her stronger and look how strong you are now."

The simplicity of the argument awoke a cruel, dark part of Denki which craved revenge and he growled fiercely.

"See? You understand now, don't you? I'm your friend, Denki. I won't forget you like he did"


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter may be a bit boring but next chapter I'm maybe thinking of a time skip as it'll get tedious. Not sure though**

**Warnings: profanities, weaponry**

Something poked Shoto's cheek and he heard a voice call out to him, but it felt far-off and unimportant.

"Hey, wake up" the finger kept impatiently tapping his cheek. After a few more seconds of this, Shoto felt a pillow slam into his face "Wake the fuck up!"

"Huh?" he sat bolt upright, his senses suddenly functioning correctly.

"Finally!" sighed Midoriya and he playfully poked Shoto's cheek again with a grin "You seemed dead"

"Why did you wake me?" grumbled Shoto and he rolled over to try and call sleep back to him.

"It's 5am, so we should start training nice and early today"

"For real? Ojiro's timetable says 7am, not 5am" whined Shoto.

"Well, I changed it" curtly responded Midoriya, but no answer followed. "Sho?"

He looked down to see Shoto fast asleep next to him with the duvet clinging around his middle. Midoriya's heart rate increased as he felt a pale blush paint on his cheekbones; his stomach swirled, and he couldn't drag his eyes away from the sleeping boy. Finally, he shook his head clear of the thoughts and settled back down to fall asleep again.

After straightening her purple hair and patting it into place, Jiro sauntered to the kitchen to reunite with her work partner and best friend. She grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and spread a thin layer of butter onto it before cramming the breakfast into her mouth.

"So," she spoke through a mass of crumbs "They slept together again"

"Hm" came Ojiro's answer.

"What do you think about it?" prompted Jiro.

Ojiro shrugged, before replying "I guess they can do what they want, but personally I think it's dangerous"

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah, I mean, Midoriya's a bit… cold at times. I'm not saying I don't like him, but it's obvious he has big secrets and I'm thinking he could really hurt Shoto"

"Heh, well I think its cute" she playfully punched Ojiro on the shoulder "Admit it, Shoto's hot"

"Hell no" Ojiro scrunched his nose whilst shaking his head "Too steely. I like a nerd, boy or girl. Though, I prefer being single as a relationship interferes with my job"

"I like a tough fellow" winked Jiro "Like Shoto"

"He's young, idiot. And clearly gay for Midoriya" Ojiro rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I know that. Just putting it out there. Do you think they're intimate?"

"Nah, too early for that"

"What if they're really quiet…"

Ojiro spluttered in response "I love you, Ji. And it's too early, I told you"

"I love you too, dumbass"

"Are we interrupting something?" Shoto raised an eyebrow and Midoriya giggled by his side as they stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Friendly banter between buddies, you know what I mean" dismissed Jiro.

"Let's get training"

Shoto glared at the knife in his palm once more, although no memories arose to him.

"Okay, grip the handle like this… there you go. Then, bend your elbow like so and, when I tell you to, you release it like this" Jiro buzzed round Shoto, moving his arms and legs into their correct position.

Shoto gripped the hilt and heard Jiro say "Okay, throw"

He stared at the target which was 7 meters in front of him and released the ebony knife as how Jiro instructed. A dazzling streak sailed towards the target and it slammed into the exact centre of the circular board. Jiro screamed with euphoria but Shoto saw Ojiro frown and fold his arms in the corner of his eye.

"Could have gotten lucky" spoke up Ojiro, the stern expression lingering on his face.

"Then I'll move the target back to 13 meters"

Once more, Shoto stood at the starting line with the deadly knife with he held with disdain. He stretched his arm and threw the knife, feeling his breath hitch in his throat and causing Jiro to gasp. Again, it landed perfectly in the middle yellow circle on the board, receiving a second whoop from Jiro and a second frown from Ojiro. His eyes searched for Midoriya, but there was no sign of the greenhead.

As soon as everyone's backs were turned, Midoriya slipped out of Training Room 7 and hurried through the wide, metal corridor which connected all training rooms together. When he arrived at Training Room 5, a ball of anxiety exploded in his chest and doubts rushed to his mind. Eyesight slightly blurry, he gripped his hair and pulled gently, breathing slowly. Then, he raised his head and glanced through the window. But, no one was there. Eyebrows furrowed, Midoriya stood on his tiptoes to search for Katsuki Bakugo, but it was as though no one had used the training room for months.

"Anything I can help you with?" a frosty voice spoke from behind, making shivers run down Midoriya's back.

He quickly turned round to face the person, "Do you know-" but in front of him was the black-haired man who attacked Katsuki "Uh, never mind"

In one swift move, the man was directly in Midoriya's vision, bending his head low to whisper into Midoriya's ear,

"If I were you, I'd stay out of my business. You're cute, but I won't hesitate to tear those adorable eyes out of your head or cut off your pretty tongue, understand?" the voice was sickly sweet, running off the man's tongue like syrup and making Midoriya cringe.

A glint of metal, and Midoriya felt a sharp prick of a blade pressing against his arm and the man sidled closer to him,

"I asked if you understood"

"I understand" boldly answered Midoriya.

A surge of anger channelled through Midoriya and he deftly shoved the man away from him and kicked him in the stomach, splitting the pair apart as his opponent stumbled away. A startled expression arrived to the mans face, but he regained control and threateningly raised his knife towards Midoriya.

"Woah, hold it" Midoriya pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it towards the retreating man "I don't want to kill anyone today"

"What happened to the dainty weakling a minute ago?" taunted the man.

"I grew bored of playing innocent. Now, I'm giving the orders. Put that shitty knife away and don't even try ripping my eyes out or any of that bullshit from earlier, cooperate and you may leave uninjured"

"Do you even know who I am?" snarled the man.

"No, but I do know that I was one of those who invented the serum and this whole building and, if you hurt or vex me, you're really screwed"

"The name's Dabi, and I have one of the best students for the Elites. He's got an explosion Quirk and is quite the fighter. So, you're speaking to the future leader for this institution"

"My name's Izuku Midoriya, and I have a student for the Elites who has two Quirks and will be stronger than Katsuki Bakugo, by far"

"Oh, so you're challenging me?"

"Yeah, I'm challenging you. Got a problem with that?"

"None at all" Dabi tucked his knife into his pocket whilst grinning as Midoriya lowered his gun "I'll see you for the Trials in a month"

As Dabi resumed strutting down the hallway, Midoriya yelled towards his enemy "You know, beating the kid won't make him any better at fighting"

"Stay outta my business" came the reply.


	11. Chapter 11

"**I just want to make something awesome which would impact somebody after reading my laments; I want to be recognised; remembered."**

**-me**

**Warnings: pfft it's a short chapter**

**2 days later **

"I think we can safely assume that Shoto is capable in the field of weaponry" Midoriya suddenly spoke up halfway through a training practice.

Shoto's hands were calloused and gripping a slender, black gun which trembled as regard of Shoto's shock.

"Huh? You think I'm ready?" he exclaimed.

"Yes" Midoriya pinched the bridge of his nose whilst sighing with his eyes closed.

"No way is he ready!" shouted Jiro to the greenhead.

"We have one week left, he hasn't learnt how to control his left side, and the right isn't even present!" the scientist suddenly screeched to the trio.

"One week till what?"

"Not now, Shoto" hushed Ojiro, "How is he going to learn how to control fifty percent of his Quirk and develop the other 50 percent in 7 days? I fail to understand how Jiro and I are supposed to teach him that"

"Obviously you're not teaching him, you're not qualified enough" sneered Midoriya, "I'll do it"

"Fine. I need to sort out a dietary schedule" Ojiro rapidly exited the room.

"I'm going with him" Jiro followed suit, leaving an angry glance towards Midoriya behind.

One they'd left, Shoto faced Izuku and gently allowed the gun to drop to the floor with a dull thud.

"Izuku? Please tell me what's going on? Why are you angry? Have I done something?" he whimpered to the elder.

Midoriya walked over to Shoto and gripped Shoto's hands; one was cool and fresh whilst the other was clammy and uncomfortable.

"Not you" he breathed softly and swooped the bi-coloured teen into an embrace "It's some other people, I promise I won't snap again"

"What's happening in a week?" Shoto mumbled into the mass of dark green hair, naively forgiving Midoriya's behaviour in the past couple of days.

"I guess I ought to tell you… firstly you'll meet some very powerful people, around your age and you'll all be together in a huge dorm base. You'll train and mingle with these people for about 2 weeks. Next, you'll go through Trials which will last a week, where you will be assigned different tasks against each other" Midoriya hesitated, leaving an entrance for Shoto to bombard him with questions.

"What are the Trials going to be like? Are they hard? What is the point of doing this?"

"The Trials are very secretive, so I have no idea of what's going to happen. The point of this is so you will win against these very powerful people"

"I still don't get it"

"Hush… Just trust me and I'll guide you, okay?"

"Okay. I'll do whatever you ask"

"Let's go to the Quirk Testing Room, kay?"

10 minutes later, Shoto was standing in the middle of the familiar room with the vexing headset back on. Unlike all the other times Shoto was tested in the room, it was just he and Midoriya, who scuttled about the room and checked the equipment. The silence between the bored subject and the bustling scientist was growing heavier and more unbearable.

"So, I still don't understand what you mean by 'the other half of my Quirk'" Shoto called to Izuku, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Midoriya was so engrossed in his mental calculations that he didn't answer Shoto at first. Then, after a couple of seconds, he lifted his head from the clipboard and looked at Shoto inquiringly.

"I'm so sorry, did you ask something?"

"Uh," Shoto blushed at the thought of distracting Midoriya, "I was asking about my Quirk"

"Oh," Midoriya sat on a stool nearby and continued speaking "You have two quirks, your right side emits ice whilst the left fire. We named it Half Cold-Half Hot"

"Does anybody else have this?"

"Not that I know of, which is why I'm fairly confident in you winning the Trials" beamed Midoriya.

"Huh" muttered Shoto, "So my left side works, but the right doesn't?"

"Well, you've only used the left side once on accident which is why we need you to be able to use both sides easily during combat"

_Sounds like a pretty huge task to be finished in a week_. Shoto bit his lip, submersed in deep thought.

"Hey" softly spoke Midoriya, "I know you're worried, but I have faith in you"

"Okay… but I don't know how to activate either of my powers. I think that one time was a fluke, to be honest"

"Concentrate" ordered Midoriya and Shoto obediently allowed his mind to relax and his eyes to flutter shut as Midoriya continued dishing out instructions "Now, think of all that power rushing into your right hand. Do you feel it? It's running around like mad, desperate to be free"

"Yeah… I feel something" in the distance, he heard a monitor beep, indicating that his Quirk was at least working.

Although, a few minutes passed without the show of ice, not even a faint speck of frost. All he had felt was a tingling feeling in his fingertips and a couple of chills.

"Nothing" he muttered, feeling embarrassingly like a failure.

"My monitors seemed to pick up something in your brain, but it's so miniscule that the naked eye wouldn't notice a thing" Midoriya mumbled as he tapped away at a keyboard.

Another sigh escaped Shoto and Midoriya heard the irritated sound over his intellectual mumbling.

"Shoto… its only the first time, remember. You've succeeded in close combat and weaponry in a heartbeat but maybe you just need to work with this"

"Yeah, I know" grumbled Shoto as he attempted to shrug the helpless feeling off him.

"Shall we try the left side?"

"Might as well"

A small flame bloomed from his index finger, reminding him of a matchstick. The orange flamed licked down his finger and danced on his palm, the light illuminating his face whilst trickles of smoke vanished into the atmosphere.

From a distance, Izuku watched Shoto with his mouth slightly open, the alluring flames dragging his vision away from his clipboard. His eyes followed the bearer's arm, past his torso and to his face, where Izuku mindlessly stared at Shoto's bright, entranced face; it made him look even prettier. His heart thumped in his chest and his mouth turned dry.

Suddenly, the show vanished, and the room felt oddly dark without the bemusing flames that once lingered on Shoto's hand. He felt empty without the warmth and he glanced up only to see Midoriya staring at him with a wonderous expression on his face, their eyes met: heterochromatic and emerald. Feeling his face heat up, he broke the eye contact.

"I-uh" he licked his dry lips and slightly shook his head, as if to shake away the thoughts of Midoriya "I guess the left side is okay, so we should concentrate on the right side, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Quirk. Sorry, I was distracted" he continued back to his beloved clipboard and Shoto felt a heavy hand clamp round his heart when Midoriya's attention left him.

_What am I thinking? I need to be training! _


End file.
